


Feed Me

by orphan_account



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Belly Kink, Come Inflation, Creampie, Fat - Freeform, Fat Mac is hung, Fat!Mac, Large Cock, M/M, Sexual Fantasy, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 14:49:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5789482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With his apparent total disgust for Macs new body, Dennis couldn't suddenly go back on his word; he didn't want to look weak in his resolve. He had started to fantasise though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feed Me

Macs fat disgusts him. He didn't understand how or when it had happened either. It was seemingly like one day he'd just walked into the bar and looked like he'd swallowed an entire pig.

Eventually, the insults slowed down and eventually Dennis started to miss (God forbid he ever admits it to anyone) having sex with Mac. Mac had initially tried to put the moves on him during the first few weeks of his weight gain, but Dennis had reacted completely horrified at the prospect of coming anywhere near him - as if the fat was an infectious disease. It got to the point where they had their usual shouting match before Mac had given up trying. He was clearly upset and angry but he merely wallowed in his own self-pity and shoveled more food to his mouth instead.  
  
With his apparent total disgust for Macs new body, Dennis couldn't suddenly go back on his word; he didn't want to look weak in his resolve. He had started to fantasise though.

It had started when a button popped off Mac's shirt during their movie night. It was a quiet scene so both men heard the button fly off, hitting the floor to roll off into an unknown location. Dennis looked over to see the shirt now straining to cover the others engorged flesh, Mac’s pale skin peeking through the new gap in his clothes.

Dennis hadn't looked at his naked belly properly, glimpses into Mac’s room and slips of towels in between showers didn’t count. Instead of making a disgusted remark, Dennis found himself curiously shuffling over and lifting up the other’s shirt. Mac had tried to bat his hands away in embarrassment, but eventually he’d given in, taking note of Dennis’ avid fascination, the pads of his fingers gliding over his stomach, similar to how people cradled a pregnant woman’s bump. It was round and soft, aside from the familiar trail of thin wiry hairs leading into his jeans.

Dennis was fascinated as his deft fingers were massaging the thick layer of fat that was squishy yet firm. Underneath, Mac’s gut was hard, completely stuffed to bursting with food. He could feel it digesting the contents of Mac’s dinner, moving and bubbling beneath his touch. It felt so strange and alien to Dennis it was hard for him to pull his hands away and force himself to move back to the other end of the couch. He’d muttered some curse words and insults under his breath and resumed watching the film; feeling Mac’s eyes on him for an extra few seconds did not help the excited twinge of his cock that had been triggered in his pants.  
  
He really wanted Mac to fuck him. For once he genuinely wanted to bottom, and he wanted boring missionary because he wanted to feel that ginormous gut crushing him, rubbing on his dick and his stomach while Mac held him down. He had obsessively fetishized Mac's fat into a personal fantasy, where Mac consumed him like food, like an object. It was unlike Mac, he knew, to solely dominate his body, but he couldn't find he cared too much for realism. Dennis surrendered himself to his own dreamt up imagery to get himself off. Anything remotely normal or vanilla just didn't seem to work anymore, he'd been forced to improvise. There was nothing more satisfying than the thoughts of Mac ravaging his body without caution, abusing Dennis like a disposable glory hole. He was usually halfway through masturbating when these thoughts suddenly ambushed him.

In his fantasies he pictured Mac to be even bigger, over him, now broader and bulked out. Feeling his fat thighs and arms trapping him, smothering his bare flesh. He would imagine the feeling of thick fingers, scissoring him open, slick and shiny with lube – the same greased up fingers he’d watch Mac lick clean after snacking. Mac’s other hand hurriedly pumping his own cock, eyes trained on Dennis like he was a centerfold.

Dennis continued to touch himself, bucking his hips a little, once again becoming caught up in his sex dream, wanting his Mac inside him. Seeing his smaller partner squirming desperately, Mac would swallow down his patience. With closed eyes, Dennis experienced the phantom feeling of Mac’s dick against his opening, pushing in slowly. It hurt, the girth of his dick impossibly fatter, longer and curved, to match the rest of his monstrous frame. Mac forced himself halfway in, his eyes rolling back in his head at the hot tight heat. Dennis wraps his legs around Mac, his thighs being forced apart by large hands, spreading himself open wider, in order to fit around the other's thick body. He tries to pull Mac deeper with his ankles and hears himself whine, lost in his own fantasy, as his asshole clenches, wanting something to hold onto, forced open til he bled.

With a lack of further objects he shakily inserts two dry fingers inside himself, letting out short frustrated breaths. It’s a pathetic effort, to what he wants, but a third finger will have to do.

His hand jerks his cock, in his mind’s eye he can see Mac starting to move inside him. Pulling out, slamming his full shaft into Dennis with all his weight, throwing him further up the mattress like a rag doll and making him yelp in pain. He's barely lubed up Dennis and it feels like he's being fucked dry by a large fist. Mac doesn’t care, he’s so caught up with the tightness of Dennis’ asshole squeezing his dick, he relentlessly thrusts himself again and again.

Dennis bounces uselessly on the mattress, streams of violent curses fall from his lips as he grips the bedsheets, tears forming at his eyes. Mac is stretching him so wide his ruined asshole leaks blood over Mac's dick, into the sheets. He can feel himself being torn open, knowing his body is now useless to any other man.

Above him, Mac's sweating from the effort, ten times as much as he usually does when they fuck. His black hair come loose, strands sticking to his wet forehead, drips of sweat falling off his face onto Dennis. Desperate to cram his entire length into his friend's tight ass, eyes glazed over, lost in chasing the raw pleasure of Dennis’ body. The way Mac's eyes devour him make Dennis' legs weak; he fucks his body like a sex doll, void of being allowed pleasure, built only for Mac to corrupt.

Mac keeps slamming into him with such strained effort he could actually have a heart attack, veins bulging on his neck. Dennis lusts after the way Mac's monstrous cock splits him in two, the violent rhythm making him bleed in ecstasy. He feels his innards suffering from internal bruising, but the burn is so good, he'll suffer for days. Dennis stretches his legs further around Macs vast waistline, allowing Mac to further rip the soft tissues of his ass apart. He can feel Mac's giant cock is so far inside him, the tip thrusting repeatedly into his stomach. It makes Dennis feel sick and his own hard cock tremble, as it bounces between their bellies, drips of precum spattering their bare skin.

Mac comes first surrendering to desperation, panting from effort as he shoots his load deep inside Dennis. He holds his waist down firmly into the mattress, pressing his hips tightly into the other's ass through his extended orgasm. Mac groans out in ecstasy, like a man who's experiencing heaven itself. He thrusts hard into Dennis once more, the filthy sound of their mingling fluids squelching inside the other's body. Dennis is wracked with a full length shiver and a loud moan, as he feels Mac come again, painting his insides white.

Now whining beneath Mac, his limbs feel weak with his impending orgasm as he finds the strength to jerk his hips against Mac's waistline, desperate to milk him dry. When he clenches Mac's dick with his ass, he's rewarded with large hands bruising his hips through to the bone. Mac keeps coming, wave after wave of thick sperm. Pre-cum leaks from his dick and he imagines Mac looking on in euphoric approval seeing Dennis trying to pull away, his belly slowly expanding.

Dennis can feel it moving inside of him, flowing through his intestines into his empty belly, floating strangely inside the contents of his stomach. As his body slowly becomes impregnated, he can feel his insides being stretched under the continuing pressure.  

A small bump begins to form in Dennis’ stomach. Dennis hears himself let out a desperate cry of pleasure at the phantom sensation, the ruined image of how he would look. He can practically hear Macs breathless groans echo around his ears, almost as if it was really happening. Along with Mac's gasps and praise, telling Dennis how perfect his lean body looks this way, his soft middle bloated and pregnant. The taut muscles in Dennis' stomach shiver and tense, as if anticipating being forcefully swollen with cum and his toes curl as he strokes himself faster.

He feels Mac collapse on top of him, suffocating them both in heat under the weight of Mac’s fat. Their soft bellies squishing against each other, the pressure trying to force cum back out of his stomach, but being sealed in by the wide base of Mac's cock. Dennis hears himself gasp out in agony at the tension on his insides. Only small dribbles of Mac's cum can escape, spilling over and mixing with the blood trickling down his thighs.

Dennis knows his climax is approaching, like a coil winding tighter, on the edge of release. He can practically feel the vibrations of Macs heavy breathing, panting like an animal in heat, trying to fill his lungs; moist breaths of air blasting across Dennis’ neck, he’s suddenly aware he’s way too hot.

He imagines Mac leaning back away from him, easing off the pressure. Mac's breathing erratic and the look in his eyes is completely carnal, focusing on where their two bodies are joined together in Dennis' ass. He pushes his hand down hard on Dennis’ painfully loaded stomach as he pulls out. Dennis whines, pathetically trembling as his body is manipulated, overwhelmed with the sensation he can't stop his legs from quivering. He looks up to see Mac's eyes fixated on the wet patch he's leaking into the mattress. Mac licks his lips, before his attention turns back to Dennis, dark eyes raking over the other's body. Dennis knows he wants to eat him alive, as he leans down, biting into the juncture of Dennis' neck like a starving man sinking his teeth deep into raw meat.

Dennis lets out a strangled sound, eyes shooting open, as his orgasm rips through him, picturing being emptied by Mac’s thick hand, spurts of come shooting over his hand and bedsheets, whereas in his fantasy it sprays across Mac’s fat stomach.

His brain whites out for a minute in pure euphoric bliss, all the tension flows out of his body and he all but melts into his mattress.

He lays there for a few moments in the afterglow, heat still rushing through him and his pulse pounding against his neck in a way that it almost feels like Mac’s bite mark is actually throbbing. Stretching his limbs lazily like a cat, he feels his dick twitch a little, becoming soft. A contented sigh escapes his lips and he rolls onto his side, only to flinch when he feels the wet patch of his own jizz against his bare hipbones. He mumbles out a cuss and rolls back over again to his previous position, not ready to go clean himself up. His hands trace his flat empty stomach, chasing the lost sensation of being filled.

He stares up at the ceiling, trying to make sense of his latest material – but as usual he can’t. He has no idea why Mac’s fat makes him feel sick and so freakishly excited at the same time.

He lifts his dirty hand in front of his face in the light, realizing he definitely needs to invest in some toys, as he observes the drying substance; wondering if Fat Mac would eat it off his fingers.


End file.
